Spectrum
by AlphaChaser
Summary: What happens next after Mato and Yomi escape from the other world? Is it all sunshine or rainbows or will the same threat that consumed Yomi come back? Mato will probably have to take precautions and finally reveal some feelings she has kept inside her for quite a while.
1. Let's Begin Again

Author's Note: I do not own Black Rock Shooter.

Chapter 1: Let's Begin

"Onii-chan!" a small boy called, knocking lightly on the door, a white star present of the front. A weak voice erupted from the room, slightly agitated, " ." The boy did not relent following his mother's request knocked a little harder, "Mom said you have to wake up now." He said, a bit more sharp. The voice repeated the exact same words, " ." he was getting quite annoyed at the female voice, lazy to get up and go to school.

it was after all, her first day of high school.

The boy turned the knob, surprised that it wasn't locked and went inside of the room, the room contained almost no light and a crumpled up figure was present on the bed, trying to cover herself with multiple blankets. Ending her efforts to seek more sleep, the boy flicked on the light switch, lighting up the room.

She almost instantly got out of her covers,"Okay I'll get up! Now get out my room!" The female shouted raising a pillow in anger ready to hit the only target in her room.

"Hiro, is she up?" Someone said downstairs. Hiro glanced at his sister, "Yea mom! Mato is still in her bed though." Grinning and quickly left the room, "Why you little-." Mato dashed out of her bed to give chase, "Mato!Hurry up!" Her mom called from downstairs, "Okay Mom!" Mato stopped running and instead went into the bathroom.

Freshening herself up in the bathroom and brushing her teeth, Mato looked at herself, sporting a white shirt underneath a blue almamater retaining the same clothing from her junior high days but rather changing the color, a welcome change to Mato considering it's her favorite color, all ready to go to school she headed downstairs.

"C'mon Mato breakfast is ready!" Her mom called washing the dishes as Mato looked at her breakfast of tofu, miso soup, rice and egg. "You always skip breakfast, at least take today to eat properly." Her mom glared at her, Mato really didn't mind having a piece of toast for breakfast since it was extremely convenient for her, but she can at least eat properly for the first day of school.

"Fine…" Mato muttered eating her breakfast while checking her phone, browsing through her conversations. She contacts Yomi the most and was looking through over their recent conversations, she smiled happily at all of their messages until one distinct one caught her eye. It was a plain blank message with nothing written on it.

 _I'm Sorry I hurt you!_

 _I-I'll hurt too, so let's get hurt together!_

 _ **Mato, you're such a little kid**_

Remembering all that still comes into Mato's mind every single day, all that's happened to herself, to Yomi and most importantly to her…

Blue eyes.

Mato was so lost in her daydream that she didn't notice her mom calling for her, "Mato!The train is leaving in 5 minutes, your friends are probably waiting for you." Mato froze and looked at the clock.

The train was leaving in 5 minutes.

With unnatural speed, Mato bolted out of her seat and rushed out of the door quickly giving her mom a "bye." Mato's mom just smiled, her daughter can be so weird sometimes…

"I'm such an idiot!Crapcrapcrapcrap." Mato cursed at herself for being late on the first day of high school, she was sprinting through the streets getting stares from the people passing by, some giving her a wave or a "hi." Which Mato would quickly return. Approaching her destination spotting the cliff where her Yomi and Kagari would usually meet up to go the school. Just her luck, they were both there

Panting from her sprint, with her knees on her legs, Mato didn't dare to look up to the two people that were right in front of her. Though before she even regained regular breathing she was slapped on top of her head. "Owwww" Mato groaned rubbing her head. "Idiot!" A blonde haired maiden staring her down with hazel eyes scolded, "and on the first day of school too!" Another figure was also staring her down clearly upset.

"Good day, Yomi, you too Kagari!" Mato tiredly stated trying to calm both of them down, mostly the girl pummeling her with her fist. "If I could beat you to the ground, I would but we have no time, Because of you!" Kagari exclaimed. Mato just rubbed her head nervously and Yomi was standing in the back chuckling, amused how much Mato was getting punished for her mistake.

"Okay, okay Kagari, I think Mato got what she deserved." Placing her hand on Kagari's shoulders with a re-assuring smile, Kagari did not seem done with her punishment an angry look on her eyes and turned away muttering 'fine'

The trio walked to the train station, Mato was getting lectured by Kagari how it was important to get enough sleep so she can wake up early and grow tall. Yomi was chuckling due to Mato looking so ashamed of herself and slumping down. Luckily for them the train was just about to leave and the three friends boarded for their first day of school.

The train ride soon ended and the trio took off for school. As they were walking a small figure was calling out for them "Hey you guys!" Mato looked back and saw Yuu waving excitedly at them, sprinting trying to catch up.

"Oh hey Yuu!" Mato happily greeted

"Good morning" the other two greeted.

Now the completed group was walking toward school, with mostly Mato and Yuu talking about what clubs they were going to join, "hehe, maybe you can get your 'first year ace' achievement back!" Yuu grinning slightly making fun of Mato. "Hey! That was only a one time thing!" Mato pouted.

"You girls and your sports why not go into something that could benefit you in your future?" Kagari boredly mocked. Mato and Yuu took offense to this and dramatically clutched their hearts in unison.

Yomi stood back from their little conversation and noticed how she was the only one not having a say in this conversation, before it was just Mato and her talking about their problems at home, school and laughed them off as if they were nothing. She was known as the quiet friend of their relationship anyway.

Green Eyes.

"Ehh Yomi, you okay?" A voice called to her from her thoughts, it was Mato

"Oh I'm just a little nervous from school I guess." Yomi said with a forced smile trying to re-assure her friend. Mato just gave her a simple nod.

"Anyways where will freshman orientation be held?" Yuu asked.

"Oh, in the gymnasium if I recall correctly." Kagari stated. The building where all of the newcomers of high school were to gather and get their schedules and meet the teachers.

Right in front of them was the school, standing tall with multiple stories present. The four of them spotted a river of students with the same uniform and followed them merging into one steady stream heading into the gym.

 **End of Chapter 1! Woo!That went better in my brain but ideas should match execution once I'm starting to get in the groove of this fanfic. I really hope this turns out good since I really wanted a second season of BRS but it never came (I crie everiteim) anyways a review would be appreciated and I should able to grind these out every week or two weeks if I have exams. Love u all!**


	2. Weakness

Author's Note: I do not own Black Rock Shooter.

Chapter 2: Weakness

"We would like to welcome all of the freshmen that will be attending our school very soon!" The principal called over the microphone in front of the massive crowd of students present. Mato and her friends were all patiently waiting in line to obtain their schedules and such.

"Last name?" A girl called once Mato was next, "Oh, Kuroi" Mato replied. The girl shuffled through the papers that contained the letter 'K' in their names. "Oh here you go" the girl handed Mato a thick piece of paper with her schedule printed on it, giving Mato a slight smile. Mato thanked her and got out of line.

"Class A-4 huh?" Mato read out loud her classroom number browsing through the subjects. Kagari sneaked up behind her and peeked at her paper, "Oh, look at that we're in the same class." Mato's eyes widened in surprise and grinned, "I hope Yomi and Yuu are in the also in the same class, it'd just be like last year!" Mato beamed. Kagari gave her a nod of excitement and went to go seek Yomi and Yuu.

"Ehh?!You guys too?" Yuu exclaimed after looking at the paper reading 'A-4' Yuu and Yomi brought both of her papers for them to see and Mato stared in amazement

All four of them will be attending the same class this year.

"Yeah!Wohoo!" Mato cheered and gathered all of them in a one sided group hug, the rest were awkwardly smiling,noticing that they were all in public. "woohoo...now get off." Kagari boredly demanded, sliding herself out from the hug while the rest also disbanded.

"Having fun, kids?" a voice called from their backs, they all turned around

"Saya-Chan!" Yuu happily greeted and went up for a quick hug. Yomi and Kagari both politely bowed but Mato dared not look her in the eye.

Red Eyes

Mato rubbed her temple a pain suddenly erupting from it. She tries not to to think about them. She sometimes screams awake at night whenever she had nightmares about the amount of agony she experienced there, losing Yuu(technically Strength) and almost losing Yomi and herself to their other beings.

"Are you okay Mato?" a voice rang inside Mato's head and swung their head around, it was Yomi.

"Oh, yeah! Don't worry about me!" she replied with a brightened expression. The concerned look on Yomi's face didn't wear off but she still nodded.

'Oh Yomi, I wish I could tell you, but I don't want to hurt you or anyone.' Mato thought, 'It hurts me to lie, but it's for the best.'

"Mato!" Yuu waved her hand in front of Mato's face after she spaced off for the tenth time today.

"See what happens when you don't get enough sleep now?" Kagari scolded

"Not enough sleep, huh?" Saya looked at Mato grinning a little bit. It brought shivers onto Mato's spine.

"Sorry…" Mato slumped her shoulders down in shame, well it's not necessarily all her fault that she's not getting enough sleep. Nightmares every night can be a slight problem for school days and Mato's head is just filled with them.

"Well if you have any problems with that sort of matter, just come to me." Saya happily stated and went off to help any students in need of "assistance."

'Uhh she sure can be creepy sometimes."

Well the lack of sleep is starting to be more of a burden as Mato feels a sudden pang of dizziness affect her vision, making her wobble a bit and letting out a yawn.

"...if you don't sleep you could start hallucinating and then start going insane." A conversation happening outside her that she doesn't bother listening to.

"Geez if only you could start paying attention when people are talking." Kagari let out a sigh.

"It is only orientation today so you probably won't need to pay attention until tomorrow. Oh wait, you never pay attention!" Kagari giggled enjoying the annoyed expression on Mato's face.

"That's enough Kagari." Yomi said holding on her shoulder

"Sorry, sorry."

An awkward silence ensued and Yuu coughed to break it, "Anyways, since we have ten minutes before class actually starts, wanna go check out the clubs, Mato?"

"Sure! Race you to the gym!" Mato excitedly yelped and ran off leaving Yuu to shout, "No running in the hallways!"

Mato and Kagari watched as the two energetic friends race off to check out whatever they were going to do for the rest of the year. "Uhh, those two can never be left alone can they?" Kagari sighed.

"Well, I'm going to see the cooking club." And started walking the same direction where Mato and Yuu were just going.

"Cooking Club?"

"Yeah, I was part of it last year and it was pretty fun. Maybe you can also find something there." Walking away.

Yomi thought about this, 'If I were to join a club maybe I'll see Mato more often?" Without even realizing it a smile appeared on her face. 'And maybe... I can tell her how I really ' a dreamlike expression was plastered on her face as memories of Mato flooded her mind.

"I love you...so much."


	3. Best Friends

Author's Note: I do not own Black Rock Shooter.

Chapter 3: Fear

"You're Takanashi Yomi, right?" A student asked Yomi after she arrived at the gym

"Yes?"

"Is that your friends over there?" She pointed at a group of three people talking while one was on the ground in the position as if they were in a head-lock.

Yomi walked over to them and heard a faint voice coming from the figure on her knees, "Yomi...help…" with a sick expression on her face.

"Geez Kuroi, can't even escape a loose grip?" A girl taunted at her still holding her by the neck, starting to lose the grip she had.

Yuu quickly explained the situation occurring right now, "Oh h-hey Yomi this is Kohata Arata, the captain of the basketball team, you can tell that she has certain umm...aggression for Mato." rubbing her head embarrassed.

"Shut it Koutari!" Arata demanded pointing her finger accusingly at Yuu, who dropped her head in shame, "Takanashi Yomi, am I correct?" Arata asked with a much nicer expression when she faced her.

"Umm...y-yes ma'am." Yomi said, stuttering

"Ma'am?There's no need for formalities Takanashi-chan" her expression shifted into a more gloomy mood, "Unless you're trying out for the team?"

"Ah...I haven't thought about it yet, I'm just looking at all the sports clubs." Giving her a small smile

"Yommiii…" a weak voice called from the ground, startling both Yomi and Arata it was Mato and by the looks of it her face was turning purple. "Save...yourself." Mato said, holding out her hand in a dramatic manner.

"Shut it, Kuroi!" Arata strengthening her grip on Mato causing Mato to actually choke for air. Seeing this Arata let go in embarrassment, "Hehe, sorry 'bout that." Rubbing her hair awkwardly. Mato collapsed on the ground, trying to regain her breath until she was suddenly swiped off the floor again. "This one here though is the real deal, she was the closest one beating me on a one-on-one!" Arata said ruffling Mato's hair.

"That sounds nice." Yomi stood there trying to be polite as possible, but she couldn't help but feel intimidated from the brown-hair girl that was still teasing Mato to death. "Anyway is there other sports clubs that will be available for sophomores?"

Arati scratched her head, "Well there's basketball, obviously, umm there's baseball, cheer, tennis, track, and chess. There more than that, for sure." Yomi couldn't help but feel a bit let down, none of those clubs seemed to interest her. She wasn't particularly athletic though she was fit and usually ate healthy. Cheer sounded a bit too girly for her and she wasn't particularly good at swinging a bat or racket.

"Think there's also swimming, softball, volleyball, golf…" Yomi overheard Arata mumble and her face lit up. "Volleyball?What about volleyball?" She said in a joyful voice, while Arata looked at her with a confused look. "Uhh, yea we have a volleyball team, tryouts are next week if I recall correctly. It's held right on the other side of this gym." Giving a small nod pointing towards the other side.

"That sounds great!I'll be sure to tryout!" Yomi said in a happy voice. Mato suddenly got up from her collapse and jumped right towards Yomi, "This is so great! We can see each other everyday now!" Mato practically bouncing in excitement while Yomi gave a calm but genuine smile.

"Hey!Who ever said you made the team!?" Arata yelled at Mato, chasing after her, smirking. "Ahh!Yomi save me!" Mato ran in circles around Yomi using her as an intersection between Arata, who was still giving chase and herself . Yomi, literally in the middle of the situation giggled. 'Mato can be so cute sometimes.' Looking at the girl still evading the choking grip of Arata.

After the particular chase went on for ten minutes, Mato was left panting on the ground hands on her knees, Arata didn't even break a sweat he head shaking from disappointment with her arms folded, "Well,we obviously have to work on your endurance. I hereby sentence you to run 2 miles apart from the one mile of your teammate!" Mato went wide-eyed, dropping to the floor on all fours. "Coach, please no…" Mato muttered trying to hide her despair, Arata taking too much enjoyment in this, laughed, "I'm just joking, Kuroi, geez, you take things way too seriously." Mato's expression instantly brightened and jumped to her feet, "Really?!" She exclaimed. "Sure, only if you're slacking off is when you have to run the two miles." She leaned towards Mato making herself seem taller, when Mato has a few inches on her. Mato suddenly feeling small leaned back, "Y-yes ma'am." She muttered in fear.

"Alright now that we have come to a resolution, I should probably go, still got some business to attend to." After giving Mato one more tease Arata left the building leaving Mato and Yomi alone after school.

"So uh, Mato, how was your first day of being a sophomore?" Yomi broke the comfortable silence the two friends were in. Kagari was still at for cooking club and Yuu was talking with Saya, for unknown reasons.

"Pretty good, I just wish that Kohata-san wasn't so brutal towards me." Mato sighed. Yomi couldn't suppress a giggle that slowly grew into full blown laughter, Mato tried acting upset but soon joined in with her. "Hopefully she can whip you into shape this year. 'First year ace.'" Yomi giggled at Mato visibly flinching.

"Uhh...why do people still call me that?"she pouted.

"Because you are small and cute just like a first year student." Yomi explained while giving out a small blush. Mato turned red as a tomato

"C-Cute?!" Mato covered her face in an attempt to hide her obvious flushed face. "W-well you're just as even!" Mato replied. Now it was Yomi's turn to blush.

"M-Mato!"Yomi stuttered, "you can't just say that!We're in school!"

"What!?" Mato yelled in embarrassment, "You started it!"

"It was simply a compliment." Yomi stated sorta calmy.

"Whatever, cutie patootie!" Mato retorted giggling out of control.

Yomi bonked her head, Y-you're not a little kid anymore!" her blush quickly returning

Mato blew a raspberry at her, "I can be whatever age I want!"

The two friends made the(argument?)last for ten full minutes arguing which one of them was cuter.

*Ding *Dong

"Huh?" the two said in unison

The bell rang, abruptly ending the commotion the two friends look together recalling what they were just doing. Yomi was the first to giggle, Mato quickly joined in and soon it turned into full blown laughter.

"Ok ok, I'm cuter" Yomi finally surrendered still breathing hard from the obscene laughing session.

"Hehe another win for Bla-Kuroi Mato!" Mato quickly spoke realizing what she had almost said, 'YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!' she scolded her own thoughts. Luckily for her Yomi was too busy getting something from her backpack.

"Eh?Yomi what are you doing?" Mato questioned.

"Just leaving a note for the volleyball coach." she replied

"Ah." Mato replied dumbfounded

"We should start heading home now anyways." Kagari and Yuu are probably waiting for us.

"Yeah"

Yomi and Mato soon left the note in the coach's office which had only the janitor cleaning inside, giving a small wave to both of them.

"I hope I make it." Yomi said while walking out of the gym a bit of worry showing on her face.

"Of course you will!So tall and light, you can probably reach the top of the net easily!" Mato happily stated no hint of doubt in her voice.

'Always so uplifting.' Yomi thought to herself a small sense of heat on her cheeks

"And besides…" Mato said rolling her eyes towards Yomi

Suddenly Mato darted in front of Yomi and squeezed both of her cheeks together. "Who wouldn't say yes to face like that?" Mato teasingly said. Leaving Yomi too flustered to even respond, Mato ran away.

Snapping out of shock Yomi quickly gave chase, "W-wait a minute!Come hack here, Mato!" with embarrassment still plastered on her face.

other A/N:Ssooooo so sorry I couldn't update in a while stupid national tests and piano recitals getting in the way. Also gotta join this weird guitar clinic even though I've never touched one...Oh!Anyway I'll try to update this story when I have time luv u all! 3


	4. Quick Update

Yes.2 more days of school. I'm sorry that I couldn't update the story(again) but I promise I'll be more consistent this summer so please be patient with me.

Luv u all


	5. It continues

Author's Note: I do not own Black Rock Shooter

Chapter 4: And so it begins again

A beeping sound beside Mato's desk awoke her from her slumber. Mato groaned, reaching over to pick up her flashing phone. Giving it a quick flip the light beamed into her eyes forcing her to rub to the sleep out of them. Checking her messages she was surprised to see Yomi to be her most recent one…at 4 in the morning.

'Hey you awake? I got accepted into the team!'

Mato skimmed over the text a small grin growing on her face. She would text Yomi back but she was confused why she was awake so early. Yomi usually does all her homework really early and almost never goes to sleep past her curfew. Mato decided to call her instead

*ring

*ring

"Hello?" Yomi called from the other line

"Hey Yomi! I saw your text, congrats!" Mato beamed back

"Shh! Mato you're family's sleeping, try whispering." Yomi scolded in a hushed voice

"Sorry…anyway why are you up so early? Schools in 2 hours." Mato whispered back giving a small chuckle

"Oh, umm…I c-couldn't sleep" Yomi stuttered mid-sentence

"That's so a lie! You can sleep anywhere even on the train to school!" Mato replied back

"Shh! You're so dead if your mom's awake, and yeah I was sleeping it was rather a nightmare."

Mato froze, 'a nightmare?' she didn't know how to respond, 'Maybe I should ask her?'

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?" Mato asked, clutching her phone charm in anxiousness.

"No." Yomi immediately replied, "I mean, it's no big deal, I already forgot what it was about." She said that far to brightly than expected

"Oh..ok, well…see you in a bit?" Mato tried to sound enthusiastic but failed miserably

"Yes, good morning." Yomi replied with an audible giggle from her end.

Mato chuckled out loud, "haha, yeah bye!" and quickly ended the call not even giving an opportunity for Yomi to give a farewell back.

Without even realizing it Mato had an iron grip on her phone charm making her palms hurt. Another issue that Mato has noticed is that she was holding back tears.

"I'm hurting her. Without even realizing it…" Mato quietly sobbed on her pillow to not cause a disturbance in the house knowing she won't get any sleep tonight.

*yawn

"See Mato, that's what happens when you don't your own bedtime." Mato's mom scolded her while cooking eggs.

"I umm…had a lot of homework to do?

"Mato, you should really start taking responsibility for your life. It's already your second year and soon you have to think about college and it's all going to be a jumbled mess if you don't start taking your studies seriously."

Mato's mom didn't notice that Mato was lost in her own thoughts with the conversation she had with Yomi just a few hours ago. 'She's having nightmares…because of me.'

"Mato are you even listening?" her mom finally asked.

Snapping out her gaze Mato replied, "Sure! College is important, promise I won't stay up too late mom. Got to go, love you!" and just like that she bolted out of the door after briefly picking up her buttered toast.

Mato's mom groaned shaking her head, "What am I going to do with that girl?" before wincing at the oil sprinkling over her skin. "Wow even you're starting to buzz out. Mom!" Hiro called from the table eating breakfast. Mato's mom couldn't help but grin, turning off the stove and scuffing Hiro's hair out of place, "What am I going to do with either of you?"

Yomi was patiently waiting on her sidewalk yawning from the lack of sleep. She started to grin when she saw her best friend approaching in a jogging pace

"Sorry I'm late Yomi!" Mato quickly said before stopping to rest, panting hard.

"You're always late, silly, it's not even that big of a deal anymore." Yomi said with a gentle smile on her face.

Mato gave an embarrassed chuckle, "Well. Should we go? Maybe we'll arrive at school on time."

Yomi giggled at her comment and soon the two started walking off toward the train station.

Rock looked around the barren wasteland around her. The eerie place almost made Rock shiver. Almost. Each step she took echoed all around the area giving it a sense of solitary expression. Though she was not alone, each structure could have an assailant ready to cut off each of her limbs one by one. She couldn't allow that though, she would never let that happen, more for Mato instead of her. She had caused far too much harm onto her when she was supposed to do the complete opposite. She had to make it up to her, to protect all of Mato's soul and body, or the Otherworld could disappear entirely.

A/N: Hey! I ain't dead trust me! Anyway I had a crap ton of time this weekend due to finals being done. This is more of an introduction into the new story arc and hope it'll create some hype, also I don't know how to write Otherworld being dialogue, sooooo I'll come up with something. Thank you all for reading this and hope my writing improves as I continue this story.


	6. Suffering

Author's Note: I do not own Black Rock Shooter

Chapter 4: Suffering

Yomi let out a small yawn during the train ride to school shutting her eyes out a bit. Little to her knowledge Mato was right beside her, grip tightening on the pole, eyes filled with concern.

"You tired, Yomi?" Mato tried her best to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

Yomi gave her a weak smile, "Yeah, I just had a lot of homework to do, I almost pulled an all-nighter."

Mato nodded back but was confused, 'Homework, but she said it was nightmares? Ah, Yomi must be trying to keep that to herself.' She concluded. Mato was so busy thinking to herself that she barely saw Yomi falling off of the pole.

"YOMI!"

* * *

A dark shadow appeared outside the patient's room appearing invisible to anyone without certain "abilities." She showed a small grin as she saw the doctor and couple appear from the room.

"Is she going to be okay, Doctor?" Yomi's mother asked. Her face expression filled with sadness and anxiety.

"She's going to be fine, miss." The doctor gave her a re-assuring smile, "We just have to let her rest here for the day or two and examine her present condition." The doctor checked his watch, "Oh I'm sorry, I have some business to attend to." Yomi's mom gave a small smile as the doctor walked off.

She turned to her husband and suddenly embracing him in a tight hug. He softly returned the hug. Little to their knowledge the shadow had entered the room the ever present grin plastered on her face. Casually walking toward the patient her grin began to grow even wider when she saw what was happening.

Yomi was shaking in her covers, seemingly having a nightmare, as the figure slowly got closer she can hear her soft whimpering as well as her breathing starting to pace faster.

She brought he claw hand onto Yomi's cheek, careful not to cause any cuts or bleeding. Ever so delicately started to caress her cheek humming a lullaby with a strangely eerie tone. She began to inch closer to Yomi's ears, "Poor, poor Yomi, your suffering never ends, doesn't it dear?" Yomi's breathing had finally managed to slow down and started leaning on towards the mysterious figure. "Maybe when you're healed you can come back home, and we'll have lots of fun." Yomi's face was starting to form a small smile which the shadow couldn't help but giggle at.

"You want that don't you, Master?"

* * *

"What?!" the two girls screamed in unison absolute shock showing on their faces.

"Yes…she's in the hospital." Mato nodded slowly at her two friends, overwhelming depression showing on her face.

'I should've been hurt'

"What happened, Mato?" Kagari tried asking, reaching out for Mato's hands. Mato didn't respond, she hasn't talked at all the entire morning almost seemingly in a daze, wandering endlessly around the school. Kagari and Yuu found her huddling by a wall in fetal position, hiding her face.

"Mato?" Kagari and Yuu tried to rouse her to come to class, trying to soothe her. Looking closer she can almost hear a sound coming from inside her arms.

The sound of crying.

Never has Mato ever cried to herself, usually very loud and obnoxious bawling was almost silent crying. Removing her arms from covering her face, the two looked at Mato's face. Almost a blank face with sadness the only visible expression that was showing, her eyes did not have her usual beam of life that was always present whenever she was happy, mad, disappointed, or even sad, this was just a depressing sight.

"Mato, are you all right?" Yuu asked.

"No" Mato replied plainly

Mato and Yuu were both kneeling on the ground, finding the current situation very awkward and confusing.

"Come, let's get you inside." Yuu suggested, helping her friend up, Mato saying nothing in the process.

"Good idea, I think it's going to rain." Kagari reaching out to feel any teardrops, what was supposed to be a bright, sunny day turned into dark clouds and a gloomy sky. Not helping Mato's mood.

The entire day was going entirely wrong, Mato hasn't talked the entire school day not even responding to her teacher's questions, earning a scolding from them. During her last class, an announcement was held that any outdoor sports clubs will be canceled due to the weather turning worse and worse each hour, Mato's turned from bad to worse as she was starting to fall asleep during class, the opposite of her energetic self, usually drawing or talking to her classmates during a lesson.

"It's really starting to come down…" Kagari muttered, raindrops causing loud thuds onto the third story of the school. Yuu was still staring concerned at Mato who was staring off into space.

'It was my fault wasn't it? My fault Yomi was hurt, my fault she is suffering.' Not even noticing that she was falling asleep again.

* * *

(Mato) a voice called from her head.

Mato slowly raised her head, not even surprised that she was laying on her stomach, she slowly rose onto her feet.

"Where…am I?" Mato asked no one in particular looking around where she was. She was on top of a high cliff water flowing right beside her, flowing into a rocky terrain. Mato started walking away from the cliff, wanting to explore where she was, at the moment. Not bothering when she will wake up from this strange dream. Following the river that was weirdly flowing around a metallic environment, threatening structures surrounding her. She paid no attention to them, just wanting to escape reality even if it's just for a little bit.

Settling over a small canyon just lightly feeling the water with her feet, Mato noticed that she had a small cut on her face, checking it on some more the cut still had some dried blood on it.

'Where is this from?' Mato thought deciding to wash it off. Giving her face a thorough wash, after finishing Mato slightly opened her eyes

Her heart almost stopped.

There was no mysterious figure that appeared on the reflection, there was only her. But it was enough to stop Mato from moving one inch. Her reflection was there in her regular clothes but…

blood

Blood

BLOOD

All over her, Mato dared to look at herself, on her school uniforms. It was real.

Backing off immediately from the pool of water, Mato was on the point of hyperventilating. She tried everything to wake herself up, causing a massive amount of pain onto herself until it came to bashing her head on rocks. "Please! Wake up!"

(Teehee *giggle*) Mato looked back at the pool and felt her heart dropped. She was coming out of the pool, the blood not being washed off by the water an ever-present childish smile plastered onto her face. Mato backed off but suddenly the world around her was disoriented until it was just a small room with four walls. There was no escaping this nightmare.

(Hi! Do you want to play?) The thing was approaching her, every slow step causing Mato to shove herself dropping into the ground, rocking herself, shaking her head, too frozen to speak. (Aww are you sure? I even brought some toys) the small girl much younger than her, her eyes lighter than Mato's blue but almost alike. She was dressed in a white dress, blood stains all over her, some staining her hair that reaches all the way down her back. The most haunting thing about her though is the crazed smile that fall from her face.

She sprouted a knife that was surprisingly clean, (I almost forgot to clean it today. Thanks for reminding me.)

Mato was dumbfounded, though she will not risk coming in contact with the girl, "Are you talking to me?" she asked.

The girl looked at Mato, her grin disappearing and replaced with a confused expression. Almost instantly it came back and she started giggling. (*giggle* Aww don't play dumb, you told me this right, Master?)

Mato lost herself in those words, confusion and terror flooding her mind to no avail. (Geez, master you can't even follow your own words.) The girl pouted but still with the menacing smile.

"W-What?" Mato dared to ask which the girl pointed gently at her right hand. Mato's eyes widened in absolute shock once she saw it. In her hand was a sword, but to be exact, her sword, the sword which she slayed hundreds with. It was still dripping in blood. (Master?) The little girl said.

"No…" Mato muttered, her mind inside a void.

(Hm?) The girl stated, confused in a sickly sweet voice. She started giggling

"No…" Mato said this time audible,

"No."

"No!"

"NO!"

"NO!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, a screeching voice coming out of absolute anguish and suffering. Throwing the sword as far as she can in the enclosed space.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Mato!" a voice reaching her ears. Mato can feel herself getting shaken, adding into the body movement that she was already experiencing. She felt cold, she felt disgusted at herself and what she has become. She didn't notice the iron grip she was holding onto herself.

She was crying, bawling, screaming all at once, taken in anguish and suffering, she could not escape the truth. She really was a monster, a demon, a self-centered creature bringing only suffering on those that cares about her.

"I don't want to hurt anyone…" she murmured to herself, again and again telling herself that she is at least functional.

Yuu and Kagari looked at each other concern in their eyes. Mato awoken so suddenly in the empty classroom while Yuu and Kagari were waiting to walk her home out her own safety.

"Hey…hey Mato." Yuu tried to soothe her friend while she was still crying in the empty classroom gently rubbing her back, "Please calm down, it was only a bad dream. You're safe here." Mato was still sobbing but it was getting less frequent and she was starting to wipe her face.

"Yuu, *hiccup*, Kagari," Mato choked out, the two looked at her while she was wiping her face off. "Please…don't *hic* hate me." She sputtered between sobs. Yuu and Kagari looked at each other and closed the distance between them and Mato engulfing her in a hug. "Don't be silly Mato," Kagari said turning Mato's face to face them. "Yeah!" We could never hate you, ever!" Yuu stated the two smiling gently at Mato.

For the first time that day, Mato smiled, "Thank you…thank you both."

A/N: Thank you all for supporting this fanfiction. We're diving deeper into the plot here so prepare yourself.

3


	7. Wonderful Spirit

Author's Note: I do not own Black Rock Shooter

Chapter 6: Wonderful Spirit

'Where am I?'

'Why is it so dark?'

'But…it feels so warm'

Yomi slowly opened up her eyes, exhausted for whatever reason she can't think of right now. Looking around her were several cabinets with a lab coat hanging off a rack. The room was white and clean and had a strong yet, pleasant smell in the air. Yomi noticed there was a heavy weight on her chest, she looked down at herself and there was a sleeping girl.

"Mato! She's awake." Yuu called from waiting on a chair in the room patiently while Kagari was interrupted from her knitting. Mato held a small groan coming from the chest and slowly got up. She then looked directly at her for a few seconds before engulfing Yomi in a hug, squealing in joy.

"Yomi!" Mato had the brightest smile on her face, which Yuu and Kagari exhaled in relief that at least Mato was her old self again giving a warm smile at the two best friends having a one-sided hug.

"Mato, I'm glad to see you and all, but I can't breathe." Yomi said from beneath Mato's arms and uniform. Mato giggled at the statement and gently pulled herself away.

"I'd like to thank all of you for visiting me at the hospital but, why am I at the hospital?" Yomi asked

Mato stood up inching towards Yomi's face making her feel a bit uncomfortable, "You fell unconscious in the train you dummy!"

"What?" Yomi was confused

"I almost got a heart attack when it happened! You were standing still for a few seconds then you just flopped!" Mato explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Yomi said apologetically. Mato was going to try and pick on her some more and find out why exactly she had fallen in the first place, but decided it was too much of a hassle and could potentially make the situation worse.

"You better be sorry! Do you know how worried I was about you?!" Mato was continuing to scold Yomi while she listened in shame, "You even missed a school day!" Kagari stood up.

"Shut it, Mato, as if even listening when you are there." Mato hung her head down in shame, "besides, it's not like Yomi missed anything, it was pouring out so much even the teachers started to get lazy, we were just reading from the textbooks for the entire day." Kagari finished.

"Yeah, it's still pouring outside isn't it?" Yuu looked outside the window noticing the dark clouds still bringing down rain with signs of lightning appearing frequently.

Yomi was also looking at the downpour when she took a good look at Mato,

"Mato?"

"Hmm?" Mato hummed

"When did you grow out your hair?" looking at Mato's hair which is usually arranged in an pig-tail manner, Yomi has not had the chance to look at its growth due to her being away for most of the summer due to his dads international business, but looking at it now, it goes down almost to her waist.

"All summer, I haven't felt like cutting it, why?" Mato asked, tilting her head at little

Yomi gave her a small smile, "No reason, I just think it looks cuter grown out." Causing both her and Mato to blush, both of them looking away in embarrassment.

Yuu couldn't help but smile at the flirting attempt Yomi made, and sparked an idea in her mind, "Hey Mato?"

"Yes?" Mato asked

Mato walked closer to Mato who was still sitting on the chair beside Yomi's bed, "Your hair grew out, yes?" Yuu asked, Mato looked at her confused.

"How did anyone not notice anyway?" Mato pouted, missing her old hair already.

Yuu was silently chuckling and rested her arms on the chair, "I'm glad, but next them you should really grow something else out?" Yuu winked at Yomi, who stared at her confused.

"Oh really, let me guess, my height?" Mato said, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

Yuu gave an evil chuckle, "Nope. These!" Suddenly Yuu wrapped her arounds around Mato's flat chest giving them a firm squeeze in the process.

"Yaaah!" Mato shrieked, slapping Yuu straight across the face, sending her spiraling to the floor. Yomi was trying her best to not break out laughing to tears while Kagari paid no attention to what was happening but still had a small grin on her face. Yuu was just dying on the floor with laughter and pain.

"You-you pervert!" Mato yelled at Yuu, madly blushing. Yuu was still on the ground, laughing to the brink of tears. Mato turned to Yomi who was starting to giggle.

"You think it's funny eh?" Yomi had a menacing smile plastered on her face, Yomi backed off slightly, still giggling

"Yes?"

Mato dashed straight for Yomi jumping into the air, "Well let's see how you like it!" tackling Yomi off her bed, laughing the whole time.

From the floor was a loud shriek from Yomi, "Mato you sick pervert!"

* * *

Rock was walking on checkered ground, no destination in mind endlessly walking through the strange and physically impossible terrain. Navigating it can often be a problem, due to whole the world can suddenly warp into whole new structures and terrain.

Due to the unbreakable bond Rock and Mato has they are able to feel each other's emotions and the state they are in. During the incident that morning, Mato was in a state of turmoil and sadness causing pain onto her and rock, but for some reason, she suddenly became calm, joyful even.

Rock was surprised that she can even feel these emotions, that she deserves someone like Mato, that she deserves to be happy like Mato.

(Why did Master become sad?) Rock thought, (she's always so happy) feeling a sense of guilt from not protecting her from that pain. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a sound other than her own. It was giggling, a child's giggling coming from all around her.

(Master loves to have fun) a childish voice came from behind Rock. Rock turned around immediately, looking at her assailant, a girl she had never met before, but she could already tell she's a threat.

(You also like to have fun, miss?) The child's smile grew wider, bringing a knife into existence not a single stain present.

(Let's play!) The child's left eye burst into a purple flame. Rock was shocked, wondering how a little girl could already possess that type of power, sheathing her own sword, Black ignited her own blue flame.

A/N: Sooo, I'm going on a trip on Monday for an entire week so don't expect any chapters being written. This one was I would call filler but it's just to lighten the mood a little bit before it gets all depressing again. Really all I gotta say, luv u all!

3


	8. Back

Yes.2 more days of school. I'm sorry that I couldn't update the story(again) but I promise I'll be more consistent this summer so please be patient with me.

Luv u all


	9. Arising

Author's Note: I do not own Black Rock Shooter

Chapter 7: Arising

Yomi woke up to the slight buzz of her phone, pulling her back from the comfort of sleep. Flipping the phone up, she saw that she received a message from Mato.

'I have early practice today, so just walk with Kagari, cya 3'

Yomi couldn't help but smirk at that, Mato can be so darn cute just from her messages, noticing the time, Yomi got out of bed. As she approached the bathroom, she screamed. Glancing at her mirror two spiked horns were sticking out of her head and her usual calm green eyes were replaced with something much more fierce and sinister. Yomi ran out of the room out of panic.

'What?!Who was that?!" she thought to herself, breathing rapidly in panic. Calming herself, she proceeded to check on the bathroom once again. The figure that startled her seemed to be gone from her mirror. Yomi couldn't recall what just happened, and cautiously went to freshen herself up.

'Seriously, who was that?' Yomi thought to herself, as she was brushing her teeth, she swear she seen that girl before, but a slight headache starts forming before it becomes to vivid.

 _(Pain)_

 _(So much pain)_

 _(You poor thing)_

 _(I'll rip the pain out of you master)_

Yomi realized that she was in a trance for the past 5 minutes just looking at herself at the mirror.

'Pain?' Yomi thought, she doesn't remember feeling any sort of traumatizing pain lately other than the nightmares she's had.

'Sleep, that's right, Mato always bugs me about now getting enough sleep.' Yomi let out a soft giggle, 'she's so cute. Mato was shorter compared to herself due to Mato getting even less sleep playing video games or talking to her on the phone, reducing each of their sleeping times, not that Yomi minded of course.

"Yomi! You're breakfast is getting cold!" Yomi's mother called from downstairs interrupting her while daydreaming of Mato…again.

"Coming!" Yomi called back.

* * *

"Uhh…Mato?" Yuu looked at the girl on the ground, acting to be passed out.

"Leave me here to die. You escape." Mato weakly stated as she were in a drama

Yuu pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out a sigh, "This is basketball practice, not theatre class."

Mato replied with false anger, sitting up, "What's the difference?!One of us is going to die in the end anyway!"

Yuu just shook her head, "You're unbelievable sometimes, oh by the way, where's Yomi?" Yuu said.

"Probably, coming here right now." Mato replied, stretching her legs before getting back up, when she got up she say a disappointed scowl on Yuu's face, "What?"

"The volleyball team has practice today, it's a mandatory practice too." As Yuu finished, as on cue the volleyball team showed up from the changing rooms, starting to gather on the other side of the gym which was separated by a clear curtain.

"Guess Yomi didn't get a reminder, well, guess you better call he-, Mato?" Yuu looked back at Mato who was on her knees, very discouraging aura expelling out of her.

"Yomi's gonna kill me." Mato muttered, utter dread filled her mind.

"She has ten minutes though before she's late, just give her a quick call."

"Right. Coach!" Mato waved her hands at the coach, grabbing her attention.

"What is it, Kuroi?" Kohata called from the other side of the gym, flipping through a clipboard.

"Can I make a quick call, ma'am? It's pretty urgent." Mato did her best to sound respectful.

Kohata narrowed her eyes, then spoke up, "Each minute you take is an extra lap next time during practice."

Mato's mouth dropped. "B-but coach! That's no fa-"

"You better hurry Kuroi. It's already been about 12 seconds." She responded not even bothering to look up.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Mato quickly left the room with her rapidly pressing buttons on her phone.

* * *

"What's wrong Yomi?" Kagari asked as she was waiting for Yomi to get off her phone. Yomi stood silently, a dark expression showing on her face.

"Mato's an idiot." Yomi said plainly.

"Huh?" Kagari replied, confused. She was surprised when Yomi grabbed her arm and started sprinting in the direction of school.

"W-wait!Yomi!" Kagari was complaining to deaf ears

* * *

Rock was panting heavily. The child she was fighting always held the upper hand against her.

(So fast…) Rock thought to herself, she looked over the boulder she was hiding behind and looked around the corner

(Huh? Where did my friend go?) The girl in white said, casually spinning her knife around, looking around the huge cavern, they were both "trapped" inside.

(Oh! She must be playing hide and seek!) The girl giggled in excitement, skipping around the terrain, (I'm having fun miss! I hope you are too!) Rock was still hiding behind the boulder checking on the unnatural stalactite, having almost glasslike qualities, reflecting the area. There was no trace of the girl on them. Allowing herself a short break, she let out a deep breath.

(You're very good at this game. Miss) the girl whispered from her shoulder, her breath cold as ice. Rock drew hand toward her sword, Rock jumped unsheathing sword in a defensive position, drifting from her spot, charged toward the girl.

Attempting to slice her half, Rock was surprised the girl vanishing seemingly into thin air. Rock, igniting her flame the blue wisp letting out a steady flame, surveying the area.

(Miss it's so pretty!) Rock turned around to see her assailant there holding the knife at her sides. (It looks just like mine!) Rock froze at that sentence, the girl's left eye already flaming eye, burst into what seemed like a forest fire, giving the area around her a purple ember like quality.

(I also want Master to join the fun!) Rock tilted her head in confusion until she felt a cold blade enter her abdomen, blood spilling out of the wound. The child quickly proceeded to stab Rock in multiple areas, inflicting more and more damage onto her. Rock fell to her knees in sheer pain, clutching the most severe one on her abdomen. She was surprised how warm the blood felt on her wrist. She felt a sense of dread, her hand shaking as she brought it up to her eyesight.

(Red.) Rock recalling that her blood has always been blue. She panicked, (Why is it red?!) she gasped,

(Mato!)

* * *

Mato was still in the hallway, clutching her own abdomen

It was all going just fine, Yomi hung up the phone after she told her the situation, having a bit of a laugh and then pain just erupted all around her body, everywhere she could feel was just pure torment. One in her center hurting like hell.

'It hurts…It hurts everywhere' she thought, her body feeling as she can't even stand up. She didn't want to make a scene and it really isn't that bad, OK fine it feels like glass stabbing her limbs but it wouldn't be right now make her friends sheer willpower she stood up, ignoring the pain, 'can't let Yuu or coach worry.' Mustering up a small fake smile, she walked toward the gym in agony.

A/N: Sorry for being late again! Got sick after my trip and I had no energy or motivation to write. Thanks for reading, I'm gonna rest for maybe a week more then I'll write more seriously.


	10. Grasping

Author's Note: I do not own Black Rock Shooter.

Chapter 8: Grasping

"I still can't believe you made be forget about mandatory practice." Yomi scolded Mato as the four friends were walking home.

"How many times to I have to apologize, Yomi?!" Mato tried looking over Yomi's shoulder who looked away from her, still clearly upset, "You're so lucky the volleyball coach is nice enough to let me join late."

Yuu chuckled from the group, "I imagine anyone would instantly get kicked off the basketball team if they arrived late to practice." Mato shivered at the thought of literally getting thrown out of the gym.

"Geez, you athletes are so confusing, can't you do something simple, like joining the cooking club?" Kagari complained. "We're making some cookies this week, so I thought I'd share some with you." She opened up her bag, revealing a container filled with slightly sprinkled, shortbread cookies."

"Ooh! Thank you for the-ow!" Mato yelped as a hand slapped her hand away while she was reaching for one. She looked up after rubbing her hand, Kagari was glaring at her,

"Now before you eat, I want to warn you to take it slow," she said in a rather serious tone. "Remember the last time I shared food?" Yuu sighed from behind them, "I can't believe how much you can eat, and there was barely any left for us."

Mato clutched her heart dramatically feeling offended, "I-It's not my fault! I have fast metabolism." Giving a firm pat to her stomach. "You get my point, take it slow, or take none at all." Kagari continued scolding her

Mato gave an annoyed sigh, "kay, mom," reaching for a cookie once again, only to have it nearly cut off her fingers when it was slammed shut, "You," Mato sensed a very frightening presence around Kagari, she backed off a little bit, scared, "You little damn brat!"

Kagari took off after Mato, leaving the screaming schoolgirl running for her life. "You know, mom!" Mato huffed out while being chased, "with speed like yours you could easily join the basketball team!" she finished, giggling. Kagari was giggling as well, "I'll think about it," a grin appearing on her face, "but I have to punish my trouble maker of a daughter first!"

* * *

Yomi was eating by herself, occasionally taking a bite of her salad, or tea, she would usually have a family dinner, they were too busy with work, usually leaving Yomi alone at the house to fix her own dinner, she didn't mind though, she enjoyed peace and quiet. 'But I like being with my friends more.' she thought to herself staring at her reflection in the tea. (They all hurt you) Yomi almost threw the cup toward the wall. She froze when a hand touched her shoulder.

(Hello, Master) Yomi looked at the person, resembling her as they were clones, but they were far, far different. Her clothing consisted of a black dress reaching above her knees, white laced edges at the end. Beneath that are black leggings with scuffled edges. She was wearing a veil with the two green patterned horns sticking right from it, and a sickly sweet smile present on her face. (It's nice to see you again.)

Yomi backed off from her widening the gap between her and the strange girl.

"What do you mean, again?" she asked, not remembering anything about

(If I remember correctly, it's almost been about ten months since you joined me.) She stated, a small chuckle sound coming from her non-moving mouth.

"J-Joined you? What do you mean?" Yomi asked a bit louder.

(Oh, I almost forgot you were…sleeping, during that duration.) The girl spoke, something in her voice convinced Yomi that she couldn't trust her.

"This is too confusing, who are you?!" Yomi shouted, getting agitated.

(My name is Dead Master, at your service.) Dead Master said giving a slight bow, her claws giving a slight mechanical sound. (Don't worry I already know your name, Master)

"Why are you calling me master?" Yomi asked suddenly

(You are the reason I exist, your very soul gave birth to my own, and we share an unbreakable bond you see)

"B-bond?"

(Yes, I may be what you call your gatekeeper to your soul, protecting it day and night. All the pain, suffering, anxiety you faced) Dead Master narrowed her eyes, (inflicted upon you by your so called friends!) she said suddenly angry.

Yomi stood there, unmoving, yes, it hurt a lot when she was with alone, it hurt a lot to be considered a spoiled brat, it hurts a lot, right down to her very core. Then she met Mato, so full of life and hope, always wanting to be with her friends, and always standing up for them. Going to special places with her, or just casually talking, it made her…happy. Kagari and Yuu soon appeared after her, giving Yomi a small circle of friends, but it was more than enough.

"Y-you're wrong." Yomi said, her voice small

(What?) Dead Master frowned

"I enjoy every second with my friends." Yomi became a little louder. "If I have to endure pain so be it."

The smirk returned to Dead Master, (Foolish Master, you didn't have to bear any pain) she said, taking a few steps towards Yomi, (I took it all for you)

Yomi's back hit the wall, all her escapes were covered, "S-stay back."

(However) bringing her claws under Yomi's chin, forcing her to make eye contact, (if you are so resilient about joining me again) Dead Master brought her face close to Yomi's, noses almost touching.(I have another way to convince you.)

* * *

It was dark. So very, very dark, pitch black even.

"Hello?" Yomi called out. She felt as she was floating, frozen in place in an abyss. A blinding light forced her to cover her eyes, she felt solid ground underneath her feet and uncovered them. She went wide-eyed where she realized she was in front porch of her house. It was raining quite heavily and she saw two figures right under it. It was Kagari, she looked…strange, very strange, it was if she was wearing a sad smile on her face, but then again, it looked genuine.

"it's okay, it's okay, Yomi."

'What?' Yomi stared at her. She can't possibly be able to see her, she was transparent, surrounded by a silky color.

Stepping closer, it was undeniable that the figure leaning on Kagari's shoulder was herself.

Why am I crying though?

As she wandered closer she can hear 'herself' speak with a broken voice

"I'm sorry!"

It's fine." Kagari calmly responded, rubbing Yomi's make in a soothing gesture.

The two friends stayed in that position for quite some time, getting completely soaked, they retreated below the roof, just in front of Yomi's door.

"I almost forgot, I brought some cookies with me from the cooking club. Please accept them." Kagari said holding out a bag for Yomi

"Thank you. This makes me really glad" Yomi replied, genuine happiness in her voice, as she held the cookies close to her chest.

"Really?" Kagari folded her hands behind her back.

"Yes." Yomi responded happily

'I don't get it, I don't remember any of this.' the other Yomi said staring at the scene before her.

(Silly, silly master.) She heard Dead Master's voice in her head, causing Yomi to jump (I blocked off this from your memories, to stop...well you'll see in a moment.) she can **hear** the smirk in her voice

"I thought I should do something for you…" Kagari slowly began, "since you, you know, always do things for me and all that." Her gripped strengthened on her folded umbrella. "I wanted to repay you."

"Otherwise you'd never move on."

Yomi's smile, little by little started faltering, "Huh?"

"You said you were happy about me making new friends." Kagari spoke again, looking directly at Yomi, who was holding a death grip on the sweets, frozen in place. "I think your lying though."

Yomi visibly flinched at that accusation, stepping a few feet back, but Kagari kept going on, "its funny how hard you try to be strong for yourself, I find it quite pitiful actually."

Yomi could barely breathe, it was too much to take in, (We're not even at the good part, Master.) Dead Master giggled in her head. Yomi tried looking away, running even. Metallic clinks reached her ears, as chains bound her in place, preventing movement from a single limb, "Let me go!" she called out to deaf ears.

(The shows almost over Master, please, calm yourself.) Dead Master cooed. Yomi clamped her eyes shut.

"You know I thought I'd needed you my whole life, since we first met." Kagari was still in front of the open door, "But in reality, I never really needed to rely on you."

'She wouldn't say those things! Stop showing me false visions!' Yomi screamed in her mind, still struggling against the chains, (Vision? That's funny, Master.) Dead Master giggled, clearly amused with Yomi's suffering.

"You've done much for me," Kagari continued, looking slightly at the carpet, "at least I think you did." Yomi stepped back more, mouth open in shock. "I may have even liked you."

Yomi was shaking now, from the cold and Kagari's even colder words, "Liked…me?"

"Only problem is, I don't know why." Kagari said in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I just don't really know why." She flipped open her phone, "I'm sorry, It's getting late, please, enjoy your cookies." And just like that she was off.

The only sound apart from the rain is a slight thump of a bag.

* * *

"Sick?" Mato said as she was walking slowly on the sidewalk, phone on her ear.

"Nothing serious, just a slight fever, maybe it's from the rain." Yomi mentally scolded herself, realizing what she just said, gripping tightly onto her bed sheets.

"Rain, when was it raining?" Mato asked. Kagari overheard this and started feeling a slight sting on her chest.

"No. not rain. Sorry I can't even think properly." Yomi said trying to muster up an innocent voice.

"Geez, alright I'll come visit you after school, okay?" Mato said in a singsong voice.

"That's not necessa-!"

"No!" Mato interrupted her quickly, "as your best friend, it's my duty to visit when you're sick, no matter the consequences. Are we clear on that?"

"Y-yes, Mato." Yomi said on the other line, a small smile growing on her face.

"Good, see you later." Mato ended the call.

Yomi clutched the star accessory close to her chest, never wanting to let it go, (she'll hurt you again, you know.) Dead Master scoffed in her head.

Yomi stared at the screensaver of her friends, Mato's arms wrapped all of them in a tight hug, seeing this bringing her nearly to tears. She definitely was hurting, the scene from that night forever engraved in her mind.

She might be gone next month, next week, or even tomorrow. She'll be forgotten like she never existed, no one would be sadder or happier if she wasn't alive. Seeing the picture, though, it filled her with something that whenever she saw Mato.

Hope

If she was strong enough, she'll be good enough for Mato, she'll be brave enough to confess her feelings for her. She'll feel accepted, cherished, loved by Mato for the rest of her life.

"I know. This is good pain though." she smiled once again.

 **A/N: I had to re-watch BRS for the scene with Kagari and Yomi. I tried not to make it too angsty but this story has probably been nothing but that. This is an apology chapter for not being responsible about my upload dates, so so sorry. Anyway since I'm at/ almost at 10k words, I think it's a good time for me to ask reviews from you guys, any constructive criticism is welcome. I'll try to be more serious about this story from now on.**

 **Plz review 3**


	11. Update

Update:

Won't be able to post for a while longer, I've been working for a while and it's getting harder to update this story

So please be patient

Also I'm probably going to update the dialogue format after Chapter 9 to make it less confusing

(Parenthesis will be used for otherworld dialogue)

 _Italics for thoughts_

And I'll space the dialogue apart from the rest of the story to make it easier to read.

Oh and I won't name the chapters anymore, I think it's inefficient and it's harder to come up with random words each time.

Thank you for understanding


	12. Indulgence

Author's Note: I do not own Black Rock Shooter.

Chapter 9: Indulgence

"Ugh, my head, I can't believe I actually got sick." Yomi muttered to herself, letting out a small cough. Shortly after the conversation with Mato, she felt dizzy, giving her parents a quick call that she was going to be out sick for the day, responding with to get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids. She just awoken from a nap, giving her forehead a firm rub, she flipped open her phone.

"Oh it's almost 4' o'clock." The dark curtains blocking off most of the light trying to enter. "That means they'll come visit soon." Yomi glanced at her wooden desk, spotting a picture of her and her friends. Mato was giving the brightest grin that was usually on her face, Kagari looked annoyed, to everyone's amusement. Yuu looked strangely nervous, barely mustering up a smile, while she herself was smiling calmly into the camera. The corner of Yomi's mouth shifted upward, her heart filled with warmth.

(Don't flatter yourself, Master, they're merely pretending to care about you.) Dead Master cooed in her head. Yomi flinched at her comment, warmth immediately fading.

"Stop talking about my friends like that." Yomi whispered, "They've been through too much already. Especially Mato."

(Oh? Well maybe it's best to get rid of them, problem solved.)

"Don't you dare hurt them." Yomi snapped, tightening her grip on the edges of her blanket.

(Silly, you already have.) She responded, snickering. Yomi couldn't find a respond to this.

(Oh well, if you aren't going to listen then it's best for me to wait.) As she talked her voice got quieter and quieter until eventually it seemed like she was never there. Yomi sat on the bed still clutching onto the sheets.

"Wait…for what?"

Getting lost in her thoughts, she was interrupted by a ringing sound next to her bed, without even glancing at the caller she answered

"Hello?" she asked, her throat making the task of simply greeting a hard task

"Oh hey Yomi, it's Mato again. Make sure to leave the house unlocked so we can come in!"

Yomi smiled brightly at her best friends silly logic, "I don't think that's a good idea Mato, just use the key under the mat." she replied, giggling.

"Oh really?! Ok, see you in a bit!" Mato's cheery voice said from the other line, and soon the call ended.

Yomi sat in bed, her moment of happiness suddenly fading, leaving her with disappointment and longing.

"Come soon Mato. Please." Yomi muttered

* * *

"Cmoncmoncmon!" Mato huffed as she forcefully pushed Yuu and Kagari towards to sidewalk.

"Don't touch me." Kagari plainly stated

"Easy there, Mato." Yuu chuckled at her friend's childish behavior as if they were going to a theme park.

"You two are so slow! Yomi could be worried about us! Or worse! She could be trapped inside her room with no escape! Think about the possibilities!" Mato exclaimed

"That's a little skeptical since she can't get out her room anyway, remember? Sick?" Yuu addressed.

"You're a dunce." Kagari mumbled.

"You two are so mean!" Mato pouted, tears producing from her eyes.

"Me?! What did I do?!" Yuu asked, appalled.

"You won't shut your mouth!" Mato quickly transitioned back to her cheery self.

"You are the strangest girl I have ever met." Yuu deadpanned.

"In a good way?" Mato twinkled.

"I don't even know." Yuu replied, eyes twitching.

* * *

"What do you think she meant by under the mat, you dunce?" Mato ignored Kagari's scolding and opened the door quickly.

"Yomi! We're here!" Mato shouted from inside the house, electing a flick from Kagari

"Shut up you idiot, you could wake up the whole house." Kagari whispered

"I don't think anyone's here other than Yomi," Mato whispered back, irritated, "and its 4:30!"

"Both of you shut up! Yomi's probably waiting." Yuu scolded, walking up the grand staircase, gesturing at the two to follow.

Mato followed shortly taking in the interior of the house the brightly lit chandelier in the middle of the massive house brings in the elegant paintings and wooden decor at the top floor. The hallway was decorated with pictures of Yomi and her family, and occasionally Kagari. Examining one where Yomi's family were looking to be on a picnic, she grinned at the happy expression Yomi was showing. She shifted her gaze towards Yomi's parents. Her father was a rather tall man wearing a business suit, standing out from Yomi's mother, who was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans.

"Look how cute Yomi looks!" Mato practically shoved Yuu into the picture.

"Yes, good job taking care of your sick friend, Mato." Yuu accused. Mato pouted, "But she looks so cute!" Mato whined, "The sunhat especially gives it a nice taste."

"Didn't know you were so much into fashion, or for Yomi for that matter." Yuu glanced back at Mato whose cheeks were a tint of pink.

"Me? Fashion? D-Don't be ridiculous, I just admire attractive looking people with nice clothes!" Mato stuttered as she crossed her arms.

"So you claim Yomi as attractive?" Yuu asked, diving a bit deeper

Mato pointed at the picture "H-her family Yuu, they look very attractive in that picture!"

"That's a weird thing to say…" Yuu muttered

"Shut up! Anyway aren't we here to visit Yomi?!" Mato pointed accusingly at Yuu

"We were, but you won't stop goofing around." She retorted

"W-well how about Kagari?"

"I've been waiting for you doofuses for fifteen minutes, I wouldn't be surprised if Yomi thought this way a break-in." Kagari boredly stated.

"Right…" Yuu replied, embarrassed, "Whelp, let's go."

Mato and Yuu nodded in agreement.

* * *

Yomi roused from her slumber when she heard commotion coming right from outside her door.

Yomi can barely make out Kagari's angered whisper from the hallway "You dunce, what if she's sleeping?"

"Then we'll wake her up!" A much clearer voice that was no doubt Mato rung in her eardrums

"Shhh! It's rude to disturb a sick person if they're asleep!" Yuu's voiced popped into the conversation

Yomi giggled at three teenagers creating unnecessary conflict, she pulled off her face-mask.

"It's okay to come in." Yomi called out, noticing how weak and hoarse her voice was.

Mato was the first one to burst into the door, the athletic girl sprinting full speed at her, while Yuu and Kagari followed in a much more sophisticated manner.

"Yomiyomiyomiyomiyomiyomi!" Mato repeated several times burying her face on Yomi's nightgown.

Yomi's face turned red, the fever playing little part, "M-Mato. You'll catch my cold if you get too close."

"I don't care! I couldn't get a hug all day! Especially not from these two jerks!" Mato's finger alternating between Yuu and Kagari who stood there with blank faces.

"You're a dunce." Kagari bluntly replies

"You were basically tackling us during homeroom and break." Yuu added

"Waah! Yomi they're so mean!" Mato gave her best kicked-puppy expression

Yomi took a look at Mato's childish nature, those lovely blue eyes never showing anything other than life and hope in others, and the undying love for those closest to her. Yomi felt her heart beat a little faster. She could hold Mato like this for the rest of time and she'd be happy beyond words. The moment ended far too quickly as Mato hopped off.

"We also brought some medicine and snacks!" Mato beamed, snatching a bag from Kagari's hand who gave her an annoyed sigh.

"Really? You didn't have to do this for me."

"Of course we do! Plus we're going on a date next week so we need you better!" Mato beamed.

The blush immediately returned to Yomi's face ten-fold, 'A d-d-date? I've never been on a date! Has Mato? What if I completely screw up our time together and Mato would never want to become my friend again? Wait no, Mato would never do that, but then if it goes bad every conversation will be awkward. Uhh I'm thinking too much!'

"Yea, since its winter vacation next week, I thought it'd be nice if the four of us could all have a get together." Mato explained

Yomi didn't know how to feel right now, 'Should I be relieved or disappointed? Oh stop that Yomi! When have I begun talking to myself?!'

(Is something wrong Master?) Dead Master cooed in her mind. Her presence unnoticed just a few moments ago

'No, go away!'

(As you wish, Master) she replied exiting her mindscape just as quickly.

"So Yomi, are you in?" Yuu asked suddenly, bringing Yomi back from spacing-out.

"Uh, sure." Yomi weakly smiled, trying to hide the conflicting emotions going inside her head.

"Yay!" Mato once again bounced on Yomi's lap encasing her in a hug. "You're the best Yomi! You're so soft too did you know that?" Yomi looked at those mesmerizing blue eyes, completely ridding her of any worries and stress, just as well as lovely as her eyes is the bright smile she is showing on her face, so beautiful and youthful, giving Yomi butterflies in her stomach.

"Where are we exactly going for the…date?"

"There is necessarily any plans during a date, it's not like I mind if it means being with you." Mato smiled warmly

"I see…"

"Oh by the way Yomi, do you notice how cute you are in your pictures?" Mato asked

Yomi's cheeks heated up at the sudden compliment, "Mato!" Yuu's voice rung in her head careful not to show her blushing face to her friends

"What? She is!" Mato pouted.

"I guess we're all dunces here…" Kagari spoke up, her voice barely reaching everyone's ears.

The four friends couldn't help but giggle at the insult, especially Mato, "Hah! You called yourself dumb!" who pointed at Kagari. Kagari sneered at her comment

"My grades don't agree with your sentiment." She countered as well as leaning towards Mato, "I'm guessing yours does?"

Mato blushed in embarrassment, "H-hey! They're not that bad!" flinging sloppy punches at Kagari who simply held her back with one hand.

"You should come back soon Yomi." Kagari shifted her gaze towards the sick girl, "she fell asleep at least three times today."

"Waah! Kagari you meanie!" who's arms rotating like a fan towards Kagari's face, who paid no attention to the attack.

"Of course." Yomi giving her brightest smile that day, amazed at how her friends can turn a dull boring sick day to something so full of life.

Dead Master's heels echoed each step she took in the cavern, while trying to persuade Yomi to merge with her again, she became wary of two powerful entities clashing in the cavern. She quickly left Yomi's mindscape to investigate further, checking every creek and hole that was in her sights. Walking towards what seemed to be an abbeys she felt movement underneath her feet she snickered at the thought of some poor ghoul or monster falling into an opening, barely managing to save their life. Unwilling to contain her curiosity she grappled onto the edge of the cliff, careful not to tear her dress. To her surprise a large whole leading possibly to another cave system, smirking, Dead Master landed onto the cave floor. Instantly she was met with a cold blade pressed against her neck.

"Why, hello there."


End file.
